Pada Suatu malam
by Ichi Nightray
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo? Sampe-sampe dia meninggalkan Rukia?
1. Chapter 0 ?

Pada suatu malam, Rukia pergi tanpa memberitahu Ichigo. Ichigo tentu saja sangat kesal."Dasar cewek sialan! Pergi-pergi ga bilangin gua!"

"Hmph!Kesal Ichigo-kun?" tanya seorang cewek misterius yg tiba-tiba masuk lewat jendela kamar Ichigo. " Berisik Mizore! Kamu ngapain di sini!"teriak Ichigo. "Yah, aku datang untuk membawamu untuk bergabung denganku untuk "soal itu". Ayolah Ichigo, kamu ga mencintainya kan? Dia juga terus mempermainkanmu!"bisik Mizore.

…..Huh[Rukia terus mempermainkanku itu betul..tapi apa ini yang sebenarnya kumau….hidup tanpa Rukia?] Ichigo sudah memustuskan…"Jadi, ikut atau ga?"tanya Mizore, yakin dengan jawabannya. "…ikut, ayo pergi Mizore…"bisik Ichigo sambil membayangi wajah Rukia di pikirannya.

"……Ichigo,aku pulang! Nih lihat apa yang kubeli!"teriak Rukia sambil mencari Ichigo.

"Ichi….go?"bisik Rukia dengan perasaan khawatir. "Ini ga lucu, ICHIIGOOO!! Ayo keluar!" teriak Rukia, marah. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Ichigo, walaupun sudah mencari kesana-kemari. _Apa yang terjadi?pikirnya._

_Keesokan harinya_

"Urahara, serius nih kamu ga tau di mana Ichigo?"tanya Rukia dengan wajah sedih.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san, aku sudah mencoba mencari reiatsu-nya…."jawab Urahara.

_Pip pip_Ponsel Rukia berbunyi " ya halo?" " Rukia, cepat kembali ke sini sekarang juga, keadaan darurat! Ada kekacauan di Soul Society! Ada yang melihat orang yang sepertinya Ichigo yang menyebabkannya.....tut tut. "Apa, Ichigo? Ngapain sih di Soul Society?" Rukia bergegas membuka senkaimon dan memasukinya......


	2. Chapter 2 Chaos

Begitu tiba di Soul Society, Rukia disambut kakaknya. " Selamat datang Rukia….." ucap Byakuya dengan suara dingin. " Kak…apa bener.. Ichigo yang?"tanya Rukia, sambil berharap jawabannya "tidak". "Ya….sayang sekali Rukia, si rambut oranye itulah yang membuat kekacauan ini…."ujar Byakuya. Hampir setengah Seireitei kacau, bangunannya roboh….. "Kak…apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya Rukia,sedih. "…..Cih, hampir aja aku mati, oh Rukia! Selamat datang kembali!"teriak Renji dari kejauhan. "Renji? Kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bertemu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. "yah, aku cuma melihatnya dari kejauhan, yang melukaiku cewek yang bersama Ichigo….dia punya kekuatan misterius…."jawab Renji, tidak sadar Rukia telah menghilang. "Lho? ….si brengseek itu!awas kau Rukia!ujar Renji.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kaulakukan, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya menghadapi Ichigo yang memaksanya masuk tahap bankai. Mereka bertarung di bukit Soukyouku. " Toshiro….kalau kamu aku pasti kau juga mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini…" jawab Ichigo " Getsuga Tensho" bisik Ichigo.

"Kurosakkiiiiii!! Rasakan ini, Sennehyoro!!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Booooooooom"

Penjara es Hitsugaya dan getsuga Ichigo bertabrakan.

Ichigo menghilang di dalam kekacauan.

" …Kuro..saki.." ucap Hitsugaya yang kecewa pada Ichigo.

Setelah kekacauan, rapat ketua diadakan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, pahlawan Soul Society....sekarang jadi musuh kita..."ujar Genryuusai.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya..." jawab Ukitake

" Ketua, pasti ada motif di balik kekacauan yang dibuat Kurosaki....jadi tolong jangan memberinya hukuman berat" mohon Byakuya[ yang mengetahui Rukia mencintai Ichigo]

" Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan...sejak kapan kamu jadi lembut, ketua Kuchiki?" tanya Zaraki.

" Hentikan, Zaraki!! Aku yang telah melawannya, yakin ada maksud tertentu di balik ini, ketua, jadi aku setuju dengan ketua Kuchiki." ujar Hitsugaya.

"Hmmm...Baiklah... perintah untuk semua ketua, tangkap Ichigo Kurosaki hidup-hidup dan bawa dia ke bubar!"ujar Genryuusai.

"Hmph" jawab Zaraki, kecewa.

"Haah"ujar Rukia, berbaring di kamarnya.

_flashback_

Rukia melihat Ichigo bertarung dengan Hitsugaya di bukit Soukyoku. Dia bertemu cewek yang bernama Mizzore. " Heh, jadi kau yang memberi Ichigo kekuatan shinigami"

"Siapa kau, apa hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?"tanya Rukia. " Heh. Cemburu, Rukia Kuchiki? Hubungan kami bukan masalahmu kan, namaku Mizore" jawab Mizore. "Dah, kita punya urusan lain, sampai jumpa, berikutnya aku akan membunuhmu!!Tunggu saja !!"kabur Mizore.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya...apa maumu?" bisik Rukia, tertidur.


	3. Chapter 3 Toshirin

Note:

Chapter 1 nya rahasia-chapternya bakal jadi chapter terakhir. Maaf kalo chapternya pendek, soalnya aku ga punya banyak waktu untuk menulis fic ini chapter berikutnya panjang kok.

Ichigo memasuki kamar Rukia secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui seorangpun, bahkan Mizore. Ia berjalan menuju kasur Rukia dan melihat dia tertidur lelap. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia dan mencium dahinya, mengucapkan kata " Selamat tinggal, Rukia. Maafkan aku."Tanpa ia sadari, Rukia membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang kaget. " Kenapa kau pergi dariku, Ichigo, apa yang terjadi? Siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Rukia yang menahan tangisnya.

"….ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Rukia"jawab Ichigo dengan tatapan dingin.

Plak!!!!

Rukia menampar Ichigo yang terjatuh ke lantai.

" Kenapa Ichigo? Bukannya kita teman? Aku kecewa padamu!!"teriak Rukia, menangis.

" Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu, Rukia...tolong mengerti, kalau tidak kesabaranku bisa habis!" ancam Ichigo. Sebelum Rukia bisa berkata apa-apa, Byakuya dobrak memasuki kamar Rukia, matanya menatap ke Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Beraninya kau menginjakkan kakimu ke sini, setelah kau membuat Rukia menangis!" ujar Byakuya,marah.

" saja, aku ke sini bukan untuk membuat keributan, Byakuya...tapi kalau kau memaksa....."ucap Ichigo, terputus oleh Byakuya yang menyebut "menyebarlah, Senbonzakura" "Jangan,kak!!"mohon Rukia, yang diacuhkannya untuk pertama kali sejak dia menolong Rukia. "Cih,apa boleh buat,ayo Zangetsu, Getsuga ten....."ucap Ichigo, yang terganggu oleh Mizore yang baru saja tiba. "Hentikan, Ichigo, kita kembali...dan kau, nona Kuchiki, tunggu saja, urusan kita belum selesai!!" Mizore menghilang,sambil membawa Ichigo.

Sesampainya di markas rahasia mereka yang tempatnya"rahasia"[di dunia nyata kok], Mizore mengamuk, "Apa yang kaulakukan Ichigo?? Gadis itu sudah menjadi musuhmu! Jadi kau harus buang rasa sayangmu padanya seperti yang kaulakukan pada keluargamu!Kalau tidak misi kita takkan pernah sukses!"

_Flashback_

Sesaat sebelum Ichigo pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, dia memohon maaf pada keluarganya dan mengatakan bahwa dia takkan pulang dan mengancam mereka kalau mengejarnya dia akan membunuh Isshin. Keluarganya tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar dari kakak dan anaknya. Mereka pun tidak terdiam tidak melakukan apa-apa saking kagetnya.

"Hmph"ucap Ichigo, kecewa pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melupakan Rukia._Bodoh, dia_ _kan cuma shinigami yang telah menolongku, hanya itu....tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya? Sial!!Apa perasaanku bisa berubah kalau aku hanya memfokus dalam misi kita....membalaskan dendam Nagato....ya itu benar, Rukia itu Cuma temanku..tidak ada hubungan yang lebih dari itu di antara kami...._

"Hoi Ichigo,bangun, kita akan ke "sana"cepetan kamu tidak mau jadi patung es kan!haha canda kok."ucap Mizore,tersenyum.

Ichigo dan Mizore bergegas menuju bangunan yang kelihatannya tua seperti rumah hantu.

"Jadi,di sini?"tanya Ichigo,heran.

"Ya, dia ada di sini"jawab Mizore.

Begitu mereka memasuki rumah tua itu, tiba-tiba ada mahluk yang kelihatan seperti manusia serigala. Serigala itu menatap mereka dan menyerang Ichigo yang menangkisnya dengan Zangetsu."Siapa kalian?"tanya serigala itu.

"Hentikan perlawananmu, Toshirin. Kami orang-orang yang sama sepertimu, kami datang untuk menawarimu untuk berabung dengan kita untuk balas dendam pada 'shinigami itu'ujar Mizore. "Kalau aku menolak?"tanya si serigala. "Kami akan membunuhmu"kata Mizore, tangan kanannya berubah menjadi cakar es.

"Kalian….aku takkan terpancing segampang itu tau, Raaaaaarr!!!Aku inisalah satu mahluk terkuat,manusia serigala takkan pernah terkalahkan oleh orang seperti kaliagh!!"

"Aku sudah memperingatimu kan" ucap Mizore menusuk Toshirin dengan cakar esnya.

Bruk

"Lupakan saja dia, Mizore, dia hanya buang-buang cari yang lain…"ucap Ichigo.

"T….tunggu aku akan ikut, kalian telah membuktikan kekuatan kalian…"mohon Toshirin.

"Hmph,tentu saja kau akan ikut"tawa Mizore, puas.

"Nah, Ichigo, Toshirin, kita akan mulai misi berikutnya!!!"teriak Mizore. "Tunggu kalian...sebenarnya mau apa?"tanya Toshirin.

"Akan ku jelaskan di markas, ikut aku"jawab Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

P.S. Maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan di chapter lalu, janji chapter yang akan datang lebih teliti deh.

Sesampainya di markas, Toshirin berubah menjadi wujud manusianya yang berambut biru dan mempunyai mata yang tajam. "Jadi, jelaskan dong misi selanjutnya,kan tadi janji!"minta si manusia serigala itu.

"Iya,iya sabar dong! Duduk dulu" jawab Mizore.

"Aku yang ceritain ya, Mizore."minta Ichigo.

"Ya udah"kata Mizore

"Aku ga peduli siapa, yang penting cepetan!"

"Nah, kelahiran mahluk seperti kalian diawal dari ratusan tahun yang lalu ketika shinigami yang adalah ilmuan gila [seperti Kurotsuchi dan sebagainya]. Ilmuan gila itu mengambil jiwa-jiwa zanpakuto yang shinigaminya telah meninggal dan ia menculik beberapa bayi yang baru saja tiba di Rukongai. Dia menjadikan bayi-bayi tersebut sebagai bahan percobaan untuk dijadikan mahluk baru dengan mencampur jiwa mereka dengan jiwa zanpakuto-zanpakuto tersebut. Dan akhirnya, lahirlah mahluk-mahluk aneh berwujud setengah manusia setengah monster seperti kalian. Karna takut ketahuan, ilmuan gila itu mentransfer bayi-bayi itu ke dunia nyata tanpa diketahui siapapun. Empat tahun yang lalu, aku yang sejak kecil bisa melihat arwah-arwah bertemu dengan Mizore dan temannya, Nagato. Nagato berbeda dengan mahluk-mahluk ciptaan ilmuan gila itu. Dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi dewa para monster dan mengontrol semua mahluk ciptaan ilmuan itu. Awalnya,tentu saja Nagato tidak mengetahuinya. Lalu aku mengunjungi mereka setiap hari sepulang sekolah membawakan makanan untuk mereka. Setahun kemudian, ilmuan gila tersebut mengetahui kemampuan Nagato dan segera bergegas ke dunia nyata untuk membawanya pulang. Nagato pun diculiknya saat kami lengah dan dibunuhnya dengan sadis. Kami berdua mwlihatnya dengan mata kami sendiri dan kami bersumpah untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Beberapa minggu kemudian, Mizore menemukan tubuh anak yang baru saja mati dan memasukinya. Dia menjadi anak angkat tetangga kami yang setahun kemudian pindah ke Osaka membawa Mizore. Sekarang mereka mengira bahwa Mizore telah mati karna surat ancaman yang direncanakan olehku dan dia. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendam Nagato dan mahluk ciptaan lain yang dibuatnya sengsara."kata Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah serius.

"Tapi apa dia masih hidup?"tanya Toshirin.

"Ya,dia masih hidup, aku pernah sekilas melihatnya saat aku menerobos Soul Society untuk menolong temanku."jawab Ichigo.

"Namanya adalah Saketsu berikutnya adalah untuk mengumpulkan mahluk terakhir yang saat ini masih hidup yang kudengar jenisnya adalah drakula, si Ishiya berkeliaran di kuburan Ten', dia adalah ciptaan Saketsu yang pertama."kata Mizore.

"Dia masih hidup?"tanya Toshirin.

"Iya,rumornya drakula takkan bisa mati selama ada persediaan darah segar."jawab Mizore.

Ichigo tadi pergi untuk mengganti shihakushonya dengan baju lengan puntung berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan "Dark Zone".

"Nama grup kita adalah "Dark Souls"yang artinya jiwa kegelapan. Cocok kan?"kata Ichigo.

"Nah, ayo perg....Booooom!!

"Ichigo Kurosaki, ketemu!" teriak Zaraki dengan gembira.

Zaraki dan beberapa shinigami lain menerobos masuk markas Dark Souls.

"Ichi, bertarunglah dengan Ken-chan!"ujar Yachiru, yang duduk di bahu Zaraki.

"Cih, Zaraki, kamu tidak kapok-kapok ya...."ujar Ichigo, yang kesal.

"Ichigo, serahkan saja ini padaku, kau dan Mizore pergi saja duluan ke sana."kata Toshirin.

Ichigo mengangguk dan Ichigo kabur dengan shunpo-nya menggenggam Mizore.

Shinigami lainnya mengejar mereka, tetapi kehilangan jejak beberapa detik kemudian.

"Siapa kau, kalau menggangguku akan kubunuh!"ujar Zaraki, marah.

"Wah,wah tipe yang ga sabaran ya. Ya sudahlah, kenalkan aku Toshirin."jawab Toshirin.

Zaraki menggenggam pedangnya dan menyerang Toshirin yang menangkisnya dengan cakarnya.

"Heh,kamu ini manusia serigala ya!Ini menarik!Ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat,kau atau aku!"kata Zaraki.

Toshirin berubah wujud ke serigala dan menyerang Zaraki. "Rasakan ini, Cakaran X!"ujarnya.

Reiatsu yang keluar dari cakaran Toshirin mengambil bentuk X dan menuju ke arah Zaraki.

Zaraki menghindarnya dan cakaran itu mengenai semua shinigami lain.

--

Rukia menghadap ke langit sambil memikirkan Ichigo.

_Waktu itu, kenapa dia __menciumku?Kalau dia membenciku, kenapa waktu itu dia masuk ke kamarku?Ichigo....banyak tentang dirimu yang tidak kumengerti...tapi aku percaya padamu kalau kau melakukan ini karna ada alasan tertentu._

"Kuchiki, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Ukitake.

"Ke..ketua Ukitake!Ngapain di sini, anda tidak apa-apa?"jawab Rukia, terkejut.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai sembuh. Daripadaku, kamu lebih baik mengkhawatrikan dirimu sendiri, Kuchiki."kata Ukitake dengan nada yang ramah.

"Ketua, aku hanya memikirkan Ichigo....."kata Rukia.

"Tenang saja, Rukia, percayalah padanya, sebentar lagi pasti akan baik-baik saja dan dia akan kembali. Aku bisa merasakannya."kata Ukitake.

"Ya, terima kasih, ketua."kata Rukia,tersenyum.

--

"Wah, tempat ini menakutkan! Pantas saja dia ada di sini."canda Ichigo.

"Dia hanya akan bangun pada malam hari. Jadi keliling saja dulu. Kita masih terlalu pagi."kata Mizore.

Ichigo dan Mizore pun mengelilingi kuburan itu.

Ichigo teringat kembali pada Rukia saat malam ketika dia menyelinap ke kamarnya.

_Lupakan dia,Ichigo, saat ini pikirkan tentang misi dulu._

"Sial"bisik Ichigo, memegang dahinya."Kamu kenapa, Ichigo?"tanya Mizore.

" apa-apa..."jawab Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kamu tahu kan, dari dulu, aku mencintainmu...."kata Mizore, malu.

"Iya,tentu saja Mizore" kata Ichigo.

"Nah,sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Bersiaplah Ichigo."ujar Mizore.

--

Trang

Zaraki dan Toshirin masih bertarung. Mereka seimbang.

Toshirin mengakui Zaraki sebagai musuh yang kuat dan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Zaraki menghiraukannya da terus bertarung.

"Zaraki,letakkan hanya buang-buang waktu."ucap Komamura baru saja menyusul.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini,Komamura?"tanya Zaraki, marah.

"Ketua menugaskanku untuk membawamu pulang"jawab Komamura.

"Apa boleh buat, bocah kita lanjutkan lain kali!"teriak Zaraki yang masuk ke Senkaimon bersama Yachiru dan Komamura.

"Pengecut..."ujar Toshirin.

--

"Dia bangkit!"kata Mizore.

Crak Crak

Suara peti mati yang mulai terbuka.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Souls Complete

"Dia bangkit"kata Mizore.

Dari peti mati yang perlahan-lahan terbuka, keluarlah sang drakula. Ia mempunyai mata berwarna merah dan rambut panjang yang berwarna putih.

"Jadi kalian mau jadi korban berikutnya ya"ucap Ishiya dengan semangat.

"....dia...drakula?"tanya Ichigo.

"Ya....walaupun kelihatan seperti itu...dia orangnya..."jawab Mizore.

"....Apa maksud kalian walau aku kelihatan seperti ini? Aku adalah drakula terkuat, Ishiya!!"Teriak Ishiya,ngamuk.

Dooom!!!

"Wah,wah tuan drakula ini kuat juga ya, bisa menagkis seranganku" kata Toshirin yang baru saja tiba.

"Toshirin, kau mengalahkan Zaraki?"tanya Ichigo,penasaran.

"Dia kabur...."jawabnya.

"Datang satu lagi, kau akan kumakan duluan!"teriak Ishiya.

"Oi kalian, hentikan..Toshirin kita ke sini bukan untuk bertarung."teriak Ichigo.

"Ya benar, hentikan Toshirin...."kata Mizore.

"Dia bukan tipe yang akan bergabung dengan kita begitu saja tau...akan kulumpuhkan dia dulu!"kata Toshirin.

"Coba saja!"jawab Ishiya, menyerang ke arah Toshirin dengan tinjunya.

"Heah!"

"Hurya!!"

Ching

"......kalian....mau kubunuh??" tanya Ichigo,ngamuk.

Toshirin dan Ishiya berhenti.

"Ishiya, kami mau kau untuk bergabung dengan kami untuk membunuh Saketsu,shinigami yang menciptakan dan membuatmu sengsara. Bukan untuk membuat kekacauan."kata Ichigo.

" akan ikut karna kemungkinan saat ini akulah orang yang paling membenci Saketsu."kata Ishiya.

"Kami juga sangat membencinya karna dia telah membunuh teman kami...."kata Mizore.

"Bagus. The Dark Souls telah lengkap. Selanjutnya kita buat strategi untuk menyerang Saketsu.."kata Ichigo. "Kita sementara ini tinggal di kuburan ini untuk sementara karna markas kita dihancurkan para shinigami brengsek itu."kata Mizore.

--

Pada saat yang bersamaan, di Soul Society

"Zaraki, aku menugaskanmu untuk menangkap Ichigo Kurosaki, bukan bermain-main dengan bawahannya. Kamu malah membiarkan mereka kabur."kata Genryusai.

"Maaf, ketua kupikir kalau aku menangkap bawahannya akan lebih mudah untuk menangkapnya."jawab Zaraki.

" sudahlah. Kita tidak tau di mana mereka berada sekarang. Lebih baik semua ketua tinggal di Soul Society untuk jaga-jaga kalau kita kena serangan lagi."Kata Genryusai.

"Baik ketua"jawab Ukitake, Hitsugaya dan Komamura.

"Ngomong-ngomong ketua Kuchiki mana? Dia tidak menghadiri rapat."tanya Soi Fon.

"Hitsugaya, kamu sampaikan pesanku ke ketua Kuchiki ya."minta Genryusai.

"Baiklah"jawab Hitsugaya.

--

"Ketua, anda tidak menghadiri rapat ketua. Apa yang harus saya katakan kepada ketua Genryusai?"tanya Renji.

"Bilang saja aku lagi tidak enak badan."jawab Byakuya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."kata Renji, bergegas.

_Ketua tidak pintar bohong dia lagi stress karna Rukia terus memikirkan Ichigo._

_ sampai memikirkanmu sejauh ini, sedikit cemburu. __Kau harus pulang,Ichigo!!_

"Abarai!!"panggil Hitsugaya.

" apa?"tanya Renji.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Byakuya..."kata Hitsugaya.

"Oh, dia lagi tidak enak badan. Ketua mau ngomong tentang apa?Biar saya yang sampaikan."jawab Renji.

--

_Rukia, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan keluhan-keluhanmu. Lihat saja aku pasti akan mengalahkan Byakuya._

Rukia tersenyum, mengingat kembali saat –saat Ichigo mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Ichigo, aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali padaku..."bisik Rukia.

"Hei, kau masih saja di situ?"tanya Renji.

"Renji, apa maumu?"kata Rukia.

"Kau dipanggil ketua tuh...."jawab Renji.

"Kenapa"tanya Rukia.

"Mana tau, sudahlah. Cepetan pergi !"ujar Renji.

--

"Heheheh. Srategiku sempurna. Mereka pasti mencariku. Akan kubunuh dan kujadikan bahan percobaanku! Akulah Saketsu, ilmuan yang paling jenius melebihi Kurotsuchi dan Urahara dan "

--

" semua tau strateginya begitu ayo berangkat."kata Ichigo.

"Gimana caranya kita ke Soul Society?Kamu ga bisa buka Senkaimon kan Ichigo?"tanya Ishiya.

"Bisa. Itu sangat mudah bagiku yang telah memperoleh kekuatan kegelapan....akan kutunjukkan...."kata Ichigo.

--

Di dunia nyata di toko Urahara.

"Apa, Kurosaki?"tanya Ishida yang terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin...."kata Inoue yang syok.

"......."Chad tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Itu benar...Kurosaki-kun telah menghancurkan hampir setengah Seireitei."kata Urahara.

"Kalau begitu,cepat kita harus menghentikannya."kata Ishida.

"Kita tidak tahu dia dimana.."kata Inoue.

"Menurutku,sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di Soul kalian sebaiknya ke Soul Society sekarang kubuka senkaimonnya.

--

"Ini gerbang kegelapan. Ayo semuanya masuk. Ingat hindari bagian vital waktu melawan shinigami selain Saketsu...."kata Ichigo.

"Oke serahkan saja padaku"kata Ishiya.

Mereka pun memasuki gerbang kegelapan menuju Soul Society.


	6. Chapter 6 Rukia vs Mizore 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

The Dark Souls tiba di Soul Society, mereka berada di bukit Soukyouku. Ichigo: Kalian bergita siap?

Mizore, Ishiya dan Toshirin: Ya!

Ichigo: Hindari bagian vital kalau melawan shinigami selain Saketsu….berpencar!!

Syat

Ichigo:………Rukia…maafkan aku ya…

--

Ishida, Inoue dan Chad pun tiba di Soul Society beberapa saat setelah Dark Souls berpencar.

Mereka bergegas ke kediaman Kuchiki untuk menemui Rukia.

Inoue: Ishida-kun, menurutmu apa yang terjadi dengan Kurosaki-kun?

Ishida: Entahlah, Inoue-san….aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini…

Chad: Yang penting, sekarang kita temui Kuchiki dulu….

Sesampainya di kediaman Kuchiki, Byakuya mendatangi mereka.

Byakuya: Kalian…..ngapain di sini? Mau ketemu adikku, ya?

Ishida: Iya, Byakuya-san, kuchiki-san di mana?

Byakuya: Dia lagi di tempat Ukitake....kalian ke sana saja....

Ishida: Baiklah, terima kasih.

Byakuya: Huh...

--

Di tempat pos Rukia dimana ia ditugaskan....

Rukia: Aku harus tegar, Rukia. Mereka takkan melakukan apa-apa pada Ichigo kalau dia memang tidak bersalah....kalau dia memang bersalah, mau tidak mau aku harus.....

Mizore: Wah, gampang sekali ketemu, jadi kau di sini ya?

!!!!

Rukia: Kau! Berarti Ichigo ada di sini!?

Mizore: Entahlah...kalau memang mau tahu, kau harus mengalahkanku dulu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, sebab aku akan membunuhmu!!Hiah, rasakan ini!![Mizore megubah tangan kanannya menjadi cakar es raksasa.

Rukia menahannya dengan sode no shirayuki.

Rukia: Cih, ada apa?Apa Cuma segitu?

Mizore: Ho, kau kira kamu menahanku?Pikirlah baik-baik! 

Dooom

Rukia:A…pa?Ukh, sode no shira…..

Mizore: Hahahahah!! Zanpakutomu bertipe es, kan! Takkan mempan padaku! Aku mengontrol semua es!!Nah sekarang akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya...Hem?

Rukia: Hado 31, Shakkaho!!

Mizore: !!!

Rukia: Hosh, hosh. Walau tidak bisa menggunakan zanpakutoku aku masih punya kidou.

Rukia: Hei, kamu mati ya?

Mizore: Oh ya, justru kamulah yang bodoh!!Lihat baik-baik!

Rukia: !? Kamu kok bisa...!!! i..itu !!

Mizore: Begitulah, yang kau lawan dan hancurkan itu boneka es-ku. Aku dari awal bersembunyi di dalam tanah.

Rukia: .......Sialan!Kenapa, kenapa Ichigo melakukan semua ini! Pasti karna kamu kan! Apa yang kaulakukan?

Mizore: Cerewet, Ichigo ikut denganku karna dia mau menjauh dari orang-orang sepertimu yang tidak berhak dicintai olehnya!!

Rukia: A...pa?? Memangnya kau apa?Hiah! Hado 33 Soukatsui!!!

Mizore menghindar.

Bodoh!!Itu takkan mengenaiku tau!! Sekarang, matilah!teriak Mizore

Rukia: !!!

Inoue: Santenkesshun! Aku menolaknya!

Rukia dilindungi Santenkesshun Inoue.

Mizore: Apa? Siapa kau?

Rukia: Inoue! Ishida! Chad!

--

Aah, membosankan!! Shinigaminya cupu semua? Gak ada satupun yang kuat ya? Ujar Toshirin.

Renji: Hei kau, berhenti!Akan kubunuh kau!

Toshirin: levelmu berapa?

Renji: Ha?

Toshirin: Aku gak mau mealwan level rendahan...membosankan...

Renji: Aku wakil ketua kelompok enam, Renji Abarai!!!

Toshirin: He..wakil ketua ya, boleh juga, aku akan melawanmu!!

Renji: Ayo, Zabimuru!!!

Toshirin: Majulah!!

--

Ishiya: Kamu....darahmu enak ga ya?

Byakuya:........

Ishiya: Akan kucoba!!Raah!! Berserk mode!!!

Tubuh Ishiya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi lebih besar, berwarna biru muda, rambutnya berubah menjadi merah.

--

Ichigo: Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi sampai.....


	7. Chapter 7 the Final Battle

Ichigo sampai di lab Saketsu. Saketsu??: Wah, hebat juga kau bisa menemukanku, bocah? Ichigo: !?? Ka..kau, apa yang kaulakukan pada Nagato? Saketsu: Heh…heh...aku bergabung dengannya dan memperoleh kekuatannya....hyahahahahah. Ichigo: Kau!!!

Saketsu: Dengan ini, aku sudah jadi lebih kuat dari siapapun….mangsa pertamaku adalah kau….bocah Ichigo. Dengan ini aku akan menguasai SoulSociety, AHAHAHAHA!!!

Ichigo:……….

--

Rukia: kalian, kenapa ada di sini!?

Ishida: Kami datang karna mencemaskan keadaanmu dan Kurosaki...

Mizore: Huh, bantuan ya, tidak masalah mereka akan kubunuh duluan!!!

Inoue: !!!Dia siapa?

Rukia: Entahlah, yang kutahu Ichigo lari gara-gara dia...Kalian, mendurlah biar kulakukan ini sendiri...

Inoue: Tapi!!

Ishida: Jangan bercanda...!!

Chad:.....kalian, turutilah Kuchiki-san, saat ini dia bertarung demi Ichigo.

Ishida: Chad...

Rukia: Makasih, Chad!!

Mizore(menyerang dengan cakar esnya): Huh, ya sudahlah!!......Demi Ichigo ya, memangnya kamu tahu apa??Cuma shinigami saja sudah sombong!!

Rukia menahannya dengan zanpakutonya.

Rukia:....memang aku mungkin tidak tahu masa lalunya, tapi untuk membuatnya kembali , aku akan melakukan apapun, bahkan membunuhmu!!

Mizore menyerangnya dengan serangan beruntun dan membuat Rukia tersenyum seringai.

Mizore: Sode no shirayuki, tusuk dia.

Sode no shirayuki menusuk tangan kiri Rukia.

Rukia:A...pa? Sode no shirayuki....

Inoue: Kuchiki-san!!

Sode no shirauyuki menunjuk ke arah dada Rukia.

Mizore: Dengan ini, selesai sudah. Selamat tinggal, shinigami....

--

Renji: Higazekko!!

Toshirin menghindarinya dan mencakari wajah Renji.

Renji: ADUUUH!!! SAKIIIT!! Sialan kau, serigala!!

Toshirin: Kau terlalu lemah....aah...aku bosan, sudah ya, aku pergi...

Renji: BAN...KAI!!!

Toshirin: !!!

Renji muncul dengan Zabimaru berbentuk ular raksasa.

Toshirin: Hei, tidak kusangka wakil ketua lemah sepertimu bisa menguasai bankai....boleh juga, akan kuladenin walau cuma lima menit...

Renji: kau pikir bisa mengalahkan hihio zabimaruku dalam lima menit!? Bicaramu sombong juga...rasakan ini, Hikotsu Taiho!!!

Toshirin: !!!

--

Genryusai: ketua Ukitake, kudengar teman Ichigo Kurosaki sedang melawan anggota kelompokmu, Rukia Kuchiki.

Ukitake: A...pa!? Aku tidak tahu hal seperti itu...

Hitsugaya: Saat ini ketua Kuchiki dan wakil ketua Abarai juga sedang melawan dua musuh lainnya yang mempunyai kekuatan unik..

Genryusai: Hmm....Semua ketua, tangkap musuh dan bawa mereka ke sini hidup-hidup.

Soi Fon: Serahkan padaku...

Kyoraku: Wah, gawat juga ya, apa boleh buat...

Zaraki: Apa, membosankan!!

--

Ichigo: Dengan ini, selesai sudah!!

Saketsu: Ukh…kau bagaimana mungkin…

Ichigo: Saat ini aku telah memperoleh kekuatan kegelapan, sekuat apapun kamu, kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku....selamat tinggal, Saketsu!!

Ichigo mengeluarkan Getsuga Tensho dari telapak tangannya.

Saketsu: Sialan kau....UAAAGHH

Ichigo: Sudah...selesai....Ru..kia. A..apa ini??kekuatan kegelapanku....perlahan-lahn hilang...Ugh!!Tubuhku...

--

Mizore: UUAAGHHH!!!

Rukia: ????

--

Toshirin: Apa, kekuatanku...???

Renji: !

--

Ishiya: AAAHKKK!! APA INI??SAKETSU SIALAN!!!

Byakuya: Hah!?

--

Ichigo menggunakan shunponya ke tempat di mana Rukia dan Mizore bertarung.

Ichigo: Mizore!!Kamu juga!!

Mizore: Ukh, ya. Ini pasti perbuatan si sialan itu, jadi waktu dia mati, kita juga akan mati ya…

Rukia: Apa, Ichigo takkan mati kan!?

Mizore: Fuh, ...kamu begitu mencintai Ichigo ya, tentu saja dia takkan mati...dia hanya akan kehilangan kekuatan kegelapannya dan akan merasa kelelahan dan tubuhnya takkan bisa bergerak selama tiga hari....

Ichigo menggengam tangan : Mizore...

Mizore: Bodoh...kenapa wajahmu begitu.....aku memang mencintainmu....tapi, aada orang yang lebih penting dariku yang sedang menunggumu kan, selamat tinggal....Ichigo..

Tubuh Mizore beubah menjadi reishi yang berterbangan di udara..

Ichigo:MIZZORREE!!

Bruk

Rukia: Ichigo!!

Rukia menuju Ichigo dan memeluknya.

Ichigo: .....maafkan aku, Rukia...

Inoue, Ishida, Chad: .......

--

Genryusai: Jadi, mereka berubah menjadi reishi dan menghilang...hmm...aku tidak mengerti...

Byakuya: Ya dan Ichigo Kurosaki akan tinggal di tempatku untuk sementara....

Genryusai: Baiklah, setelah dia sembuh, Ketua Kuchiki, tolong menginterogasinya.

Byakuya: Baiklah….

--

Inoue: Hah? Yang benar? Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun sekamar???

Ishida: ya, kudengar Kuchiki-san memohon kakaknya untuk membiarkan Ichigo di kamarnya untuk sementara…

Chad: Ho, nanti malam, ayo kita kita menyelinap dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua…..

Byakuya:…..lebih baik jangan, nanti kalian dihajar Rukia lho….

Ishida: Walah..repot deh, kita pulang ke kota Karakura dulu yuk, Inoue, Chad.

Inoue: Yeii!!Pulang aku akan memasak ramen dengan selai stawberry and daging ikan.

Chad:-_-


End file.
